whatcha Gonna Do When They come for You
by Jennixst
Summary: After the ritual in the cemetery Voldemort is stewing about what went wrong when he gets some uninvited and unwelcome visitors.


"**Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come For You."**

_A Harry Potter and Dresden Files XOver Oneshot._

Newly resurrected, Lord Voldemort was in a towering rage. He should have been celebrating, revelling in the restoration of his body, his magic, his followers and the death of Harry Potter, the coming downfall of Albus Dumbledore and his inevitable rule over the Wizarding word... but it had all gone wrong.. from the moment he had allowed his new found power to go to his head and he just had to make an example of the boy. He had planned for so long, scheming and having to put up with that filthy rat taking care of his most personal and degrading needs. Now here he stood, in the grandeur of Malfoy Manner, only some of his plans having come to fruition. He had not wanted Dumbledore to know he was back.

There was an odd sound in the air and the wards all around Malfoy Manor simply fell, like a tower of children's blocks A group of ten figures, wearing long grey cloaks and carrying staffs, all with swords, seamed to step through a doorway of light into the central courtyard in front of the house. Voldemort stared.. he had an uneasy feeling about this. Beyond the group materialised another group, more grey robes, more staffs and swords. There was now at least thirty of the strangers in the yard and they were approaching the house. Fast. Two figures, both nearly seven feet tall separated from the group. They stepped forward and where joined by a shorter grey robed figure They all stretched out their staffs, light and power bloomed and the final blood wards on the house fell. Voldemort cursed and hurried from the room. Incompetence again.

Voldemort used the network of tunnels between the walls of Malfoy Manor to enter the ground flour study. From there he entered what had been the Dining Room and settled in the opulent chair Malfoy had provided him with. He intended to impress these Grey Cloaks. They would no enter here so rudely without payment. His Death Eaters would capture them quickly enough. He heard voices, raised in command, then challenge and then defiance. There would be a fight, it would be good to see how his followers did. They would need training. Sloppy, lazy while he'd been indisposed.. Damn Potter.

He was troubled by the fall of the wards but he had heard the American Wizards could do that. Something in his many readings spoke of a White Council. He had paid it little mind, he was not interested in America. Ultimately Voldemort wanted Hogwarts. He'd take the Wizarding World if he had too to get it.

Lost in thought he was almost startled out of his seat by a BOOM. A loud bellow of " FORZARE!" and every one of his Death Eaters were catapulted into his 'throne' room. The first group of Grey Cloaks entered the room. Three figures, all very tall stepped forward, the hum of a magical sword suddenly disrupting the air. The Middle man, only a little shorter the the others with a gleaming blade in his hands, held with easy grace and confidence. He spoke, his voice American and deep.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I am Chief Warden Morgan of the White Council of Wizards. We are here to represent said Council and it's Authority, The Merlin. We are here to bring justice on you for your blatant disregard for the Laws of Magic . You have already broken the Laws numerous times, We of the Council see no need for a trial, your actions mark you as a Warlock of the worst kind. You have altered the minds of your fellow wizards, murdered them indiscriminately and committed acts of vilest cruelty against fellow humans. Punishment for your crimes, and for the crimes of your 'followers' is Death." The man spoke with utter calm. Voldemort stared at him. His face still and shocked. One of the tall men snickered and muttered something. Instantly Voldemort's eyes where on him and he spoke, his sibilant whisper chilling.. but apparently ineffectual against these still grey wraiths.

"Before I deal with

your intrusion and rudeness, I will first ask, what is so amusing that you laugh at me without showing your face or giving me your name?" The tall man stepped forward and lowered his hood. He had a lean face with some interesting scars,dark hair, and dark eyes. He grinned, an insolent smile and leaned on the heavily carved staff. " Name's Harry Dresden, Warden Harry Dresden to you, Oh He Who Flees From Death.. did you even look up what that stupid nick-name meant?" Voldemort stared at he man in rage.. but the offender kept on talking " Man, the puns we can make? There's Moldyshorts, Voldamart, Moldywart, Ramirez, give me one.."

"Dark Lord U No Poo?" came an accented voice. A woman hissed " Shut up Carlos!"

Dresden grinned.. "And what's with everyone saying "You know Who" when they speak of you? I don't get it, you go to all this trouble to make up a dumb name and then stop everyone using that too!"

Voldemort went for his wand.. only to find he could not move. He struggled against what felt like invisible steel bands, he did not like this. He could not move, or fight. His power felt blocked, constricted. He hissed, glaring at the Wardens. He remembered now, he'd even seen them once before, fighting in Wizard Pictures in a history book. Their magic was much different from his. He fought the bonds and Nagini slithered to his aide only to be distracted by one of the Wardens, one with hands of dark tan. Suddenly his hold over Nagini was broken and there was black smoke upon the air, the great snake writhed once then curled up in a corner, apparently sleeping. The Wardens turned to stare at him as one. The first man, Warden Morgan spoke, his voice loud, powerful and furious.

"You had created a Horcrux? One of the foulest pieces of soul magic, vilest dark magic there is? We at the Council have long worked to destroy the knowledge of these disgusting things. Horcrux require the death of an innocent.. your Death is now even more inevitable." Voldemort had nothing else, he sneered and said " I care not what you say Mudblood."

His red eyes flashed. " I obey no one, I am the true Heir of Slytherin." Warden Morgan laughed, it came out sounding hard and cold. "The original Slytherin would have been insulted. And rolling in his tomb over having such a descendant. Who will do the Soul Gaze."

The tall, dark eyed man shrugged. "I will. Already got my hood off." He stepped in front of Voldemort and stared into the snake like red eyes. Voldemort's eyes widened as he was dragged into the man's eyes. It was horrible. The dark and light in this man warred as much as his own had but the light was winning and the Soul Gaze was both terrifying and painful. The power this man had was like nothing he had ever felt. What he was seeing was a warrior who fought to protect the world against things exactly like him and doing it well.. and messily. His mouth went dry. He was being judged. He could feel it. The gaze ended and the man, Harry Dresden (why were all Harry's such a pain in his arse?) suddenly hauled back and PUNCHED him. His face shattered.. not hard to do when he had no nose in the first place, (damned Wormtail. He should have known the idiot would mess it up somehow.)

"You evil, disgusting bastard! Morgan, Gatekeeper, he's the catalyst of bloody genocide going on within his culture, had made six of those vile things, likes killing kids and normals and just about anyone else who opposes him so we'll have to get them. He's also completely obsessed with killing a young boy" there a was a cough. Morgan stepped past and and taped Harry's shoulder.

"I will take it from here Warden, unless you would like the honour?" he asked, dryly.

"It's all yours Morgan. Have at it. This thing is as guilty as they come, so much so it's not even human any more." Dresden looked down at Voldemort, bound in his chair who met his gaze, briefly and half sneered.

Voldemort stared at the blade in Morgan's hand. He looked into cold eyes, gleaming with righteousness and purpose. He was about to loose his head. He, who'd done so much to secure his mortality would loose his head so soon after regaining it. But it wouldn't matter, not in the end.

"I will return.. I can not die and I will not tell you where my treasures are. When I return I will kill you all" he cried, being helpless made him very angry and he tended to spout off when he was angry, as all megalomaniacs are want to do.

A woman laughed from within her grey cloak, pointed her staff at him and murmured something, he felt magic move and thrum and there was a shimmer. A glittering tiara, a golden cup, a locket, a torn battered diary, a ugly, heavy ring and a dark haired boy with green eyes and glasses appeared in the centre of the room. The Wardens moved to surround them, the other Harry going to the boy. He was lead away, surrounded by wardens and a slender figure veiled in shadows stepped up, touched the boy's forehead where a lightning bolt scar marred the skin and whispered something. Black smoke began drawing itself from the scar and she flicked it towards Voldemort. He felt the impact of the broken soul fragment hitting him. It hurt. He screamed, his voice the only thing working. At the same time the other items were being disenchanted and his soul fragments were slamming back into him in agonising bursts. A man with a thick, shorter staff stepped forward, a strange light glowing in his free hand. He said something in Latin that Voldemort translated in his head as

"May You Be Judged by the Magic." and the ball of power hit him hard in the chest. The pain was unthinkable and blinding, his soul forcing it's way back into him, and his crimes were being revisited upon him. He was feeling every evil act he'd ever committed, ever ordered. He heard their screams again, but instead of pleasure he felt everything they had felt. Fear, grief, anger... and pain. He felt the pain of every Crucio he'd ever cast, as well as every nasty, savage, dark spell he'd ever laid out. The fire of it was agony. There was a swish.. and a flash of silver. And Lord Voldemort's head parted company from his body. With two thuds the body hit the floor and it was over.

Harry Potter stared down at his now headless enemy.. " If he gets to join the Headless Hunt Nick is gonna be pissed..." he muttered looking a bit green. Then he swallowed hard and then looked up at Dresden. "I don't know who you are, or where you lot came from.. but you just did me a HUGE favour and the rest of the .. um.." he looked worried and confused.

"It's ok kid, we're on the same side. I'm a Wizard too.. just with a bit of difference. We should get you back to school.. I imagine they'll be going spare."

"Someone pulled me through the wards from the hospital wing... my Headmaster is going to be upset.. someone better tell him and Padf.. um my friends I'm ok, they're all kinda powerful and they might... um.." it was obvious the boy had secrets and he was trying, ineptly, to keep them. Harry decided to bail him out.

"It's ok Kid.. your good. We'll go as soon as the trainees are done cleaning up. It's not often we end up killing this many warlocks!" Harry chuckled. "That guy was a seriously bad Wizard kid, what did you ever do to get on his radar." Harry grimaced up at him.

"A Prophecy made by a overgrown grasshopper."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Yeah" the boy sighed. "What was that she pulled out of me?"

"Piece of Moldy's soul.. very nasty dark magic. Don't worry, it's gone."

" What! His soul! Yuck! Did she get it all.. I don't want any of him in me!" the boy sounded and looked sick and scared. Harry couldn't blame him.

"Yes, kid, Molly got it all, she's very good with mind magic. She's being trained to heal those harmed by it. It's over now. You can just be a kid."

"Yeah. I can" he sounded a little awed.

"What's your name?" Harry Dresden asked the anxious looking boy.

"Harry Potter Sir."

"Ha.. that's what that was about.. the name's Harry Dresden. Professional Wizard." they shook hands. The kid had a hell of a power centre. A tanned, bald, older man walked over to them.

"Hey Hoss.. I have to get the boy back before ol' Albus gets too worked up.. I don't want to have to diffuse that." the man said, his voice rich and deep. Harry nodded and the kid stood up.

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Harry."

and with that, the Wardens departed Malfoy Manor, Harry Dresden letting loose one last spell

"Pyrofuego!" and the old manor house, home to generations of Malfoys and the many bodies of the Death Eaters and Voldemort burned.

Far away on Azkaban more grey robed figures were leaving. In the spells lay several bodies parted from their heads, former Death Eaters everyone.

The Ministry of Magic had one heck of an investigation and cleanup to do and the Aurors and Fudge were stunned and thrilled to learn all of the decapitated and burnt bodies were Death Eaters or sympathisers. Even better, one of the bodies was Voldemort. No one knew how it had been done but he and his ilk had been destroyed, and even more miraculous was the surprising recovery of Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's ring and locket, and the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Incredible lost treasures every one. The Wizarding World went into celebration mode en-mass.

Harry Potter finished his schooling in the care of his godfather, Sirius Black who was acquitted and cleared of all charges, compensated handsomely and given custody of Harry all in a swift series of meetings at the Ministry. He grew up, married Ginny and had a family. His life was happy. No one else tried to kill him.

Voldemort stayed dead.

Harry Dresden and the rest of the Wardens continued on their way. For once slaying the Warlock had been a pleasure. They had two new recruits, a Percy Weasley, who was NOT running away in embarrassment over his screw up at the Ministry, but merely heading for a bright future as a White Council paper pusher and Severus Snape who was eager to share work and knowledge with the potioneers on the council and further his own studies

And the Good Guys all Lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
